Power Rangers Nitro
'Power Rangers Nitro '''is the 32nd season of Power Rangers and the direct continuation of Power Rangers Coaster Force. The first 8 episodes are directly based off of Kousoku Sentai Turboranger, with aspects of Himitsuranger becoming more prevalent as their focus shifts from Vampires to the Vengeance Rangers who have locked up many of the coasters kind. Plot After the rangers powers get damaged, the boys find a new power array beneath their frat house and learn they were used by the first ranger team of the 20th century, The Power Rangers Nitro, who fought Count Vladsmier before and sealed him in the Monster World. After he is sealed away again, with the Kappa Sigma Tau house destroyed, Professor Charles sends the rangers and frat boys to unite the roller coasters to bring down a new threat, The Boma and the Vengeance Rangers. Cast Geauga Society *= decessed Nitro Rangers '' ''Coaster Force Rangers Auxiliary Rangers See Also: Wild West Coasters Ranger-Like Allies ARC's * Anna/Anaconda * Lance/Avalanche * Cole/Backlot Stunt Coaster (CAN, KD, KI) * Serra/Banshee * Francois/The Bat (Canada's Wonderland) * Kōmori Nigou/The Bat (Kings Island) * Boo/Boomarang → Hera/Hangtime * Boo/Boomarang (Worlds of Fun) * Silas/Carolina Cyclone * Rusty/Carolina Goldrusher (comics only) * Sedar/Cedar Creek Mine Ride * McCormik/Corkscrew (Cedar Point) * McCormick/Corkscrew (Michigan's Adventure) * Callen/Copperhead Strike {Eva/Steel Venom (comics only)} * David/Demon * Dominick/Dominator * Ferdinand/Dragon Fire * Dimelza/Flight Deck (CA Great America) * Dimelza/Flight Deck (Canada's Wonderland) * Figero/Flight of Fear (Kings Dominion, Kings Island) * Jemmy/Gemini * Gordon/Gold Striker * Izzie/Grizzly (Kings Dominion) * Izzie/Grizzly (CA Great America) * Rolland/High Roller (Valleyfair) * Herc/Hurler * Herc/Hurler-> Hoover/Twisted Timbers * Helena/Hypersonic XLC* (Comics Only) * Drake/Hydra * Gabe/305 * Matt/Intimadator * Vierra/Invertigo * Iro/Iron Dragon * Jake/Jaguar * Laurel/Skyrider* {Comics only} * Max/Mad Mouse * Maggie/Magum XL-200 * Makie/Mamba * Mean Streak* * Monty/Montezuma's Revenge * Nalah/Nighthawk * Patrick/Patriot (CA Great America) * Paul/Patriot (Worlds of Fun) * Norah and Sully/Rebal Yell 75 * Victoria/Possessed * Randy/Prowler * Allen and Herbert/The Racer * Regina/Renegade * Rick/Ricochet Zapple * Rick/Ricochet * Mandy/Rogarou * Shiv/Shivering Timbers * Rosanna/Sierra Sidewinder * Silv/Silver Bullet * Spitzy/Spining Dragons * Stinger/Stigner* (Dorney Park, originally Veronica/Invertigo at CA Great America) * Ally/Talon * Chewy/Flying Cobras * Blitz and Prism/Thunder Road * Rue/Thunder Run * Hally/Thunderhawk * Raquel/Thunderhawk {Serial Thriller} * Will/Timber Wolf * Tauriel/Time Warp* (comics only) * Quinn/Top Thrill Dragster * Mira/Volcano-> tba * Baylen/Vortex (Canada's Wonderland) * Veronica/Vortex (Carowinds) * Conrine/Vortex (Kings Island) * Wilma/Wicked Twister * Willy/Wild Beast * Otto/Wild Thing * Garret/Wonder Mountain's Guardian * Logan/Wolveriene Wildcat Human Allies * Professor Charles (1-9, 25) * Alpha Zeta Chi Kappa (1-9) ** Marie Xephila Richard (1-9, CF-Hex-Arrow) * Jezella/Garuda Zord * All Power Rangers ** 199 Lunar Syndicate *** Hexagon Rangers **** Lightspeed *** Phantom Rangers **** Jason "Victor" Lee Scott **** Taylor Earhardt-Richard *** Jet Sentai Arrowman **** Jeff ***** Jenna *** Literary Morphers *** The Privateers *** Dino Thunder Rangers Villains Stradun (1-8) * Count Vladsmir ** Kosarin ** Genral Quarzite Vengeance Rangers (9-24) * Boma Monsters * White Walkers Katrina's Revenge (Coaster Force vs Hexagon) * Lord Drayvon ** Anchor ** Styx ** Rosen Ghost *** Flame Puddies The Geauga Society Annual #2 Braves * Raven Boma Legion * Lord Vaylor * Lady Nagasanna ** General Inferno ** Galotar ** Boma Borg *** Taiko Boma *** Spider Boma *** Shadow Boma Arsenal ''Main Article: ''Arsenal (CF-Nitro) Transformation Devices * Ignition Lock (androids) ** Dark Ignition Lock (Son of Beast) * Nitro Ignition Lock (Nitro) ** Nitro Android Lock (Blue I, Yellow, Pink) * Bitting Meaner (Vengeance Rangers) * Express Morpher (CF Orange, WW White) Battalizer Transformation Devices * Nitro Mega Lock (Nitro red II) * Hawk Mega Lock (CF Red II) * Dark Mega Lock (Son of Beast) Multi Use Devices * Coaster Trains * Souls/Gems Individual Weapon and Team Weapon * Streak 2016 Pistol (Vengeance Rangers) * Millennium Cannon ** Wild West Hurricaner ** Nitro Cannon ** Coaster Force Cannon * Jet Arsenal ** Wildcat Claw ** Flash Winger ** Double-edged sword ** Top Gun Gun ** Bakra Mask ** Patriot Clamor Cockpit Control Sword * Transforming Knight Striker (Nitro) * Transformation Jet Blade (Coaster Force) * Millennium Control Cannon (Gigazord only) * Magnum Pistol (Vengeance Rangers) Vehicles * Raptor Cycle (Raptor) * Data Cycle Zords * Millennium Carrier ** Millennium Gigazord *** Garuda Zord *** Jet-Nitro Megazord **** Coaster Force Ultrazord ***** Firehawk Zord (Red) ***** Dolphin Zord (Blue) ***** Python Zord (Green) ***** Outlaw Zord (Yellow) ***** Storm Zord (Orange) ***** Dragon Zord (Grease) ***** Mach Zord (Navy) **** Nitro Megazord ***** Lightning Zord (Red) ***** Quadron Zord (Blue) ***** Night Hauler Zord (Black) ***** Park Transit Zord (Yellow) ***** Coast to Coaster Zord (Pink) ***** Battalion Robo (Valravn) ** Union Jet Terror *** Top Gun Megazord **** Union Zord **** Confederate Zord **** Aero Zord *** Legend Beast Megazord **** Raptor Zord (Reshda) **** Griffin Zord (Grey) **** Mako Zord (Teal) **** Ox Zord (Crimson) **** Yukon Striker (Brown) * Vengeance Ultrazord ** Vengeance Megazord ** Great Bear Zord *** Lightning Loop *** Claws of Furry *** Midnight Pick Episodes This series begins with one word titles, but most episodes have 2-3 word titles # Found # The Carrier, Part 1 # The Carrier, Part 2 # Steel Venom # The Capture # The Rescue # The Raven # Restoration Complete # Rocky Road, Part 1 # Rocky Road, Part 2 # Rise, Battalion Robo # Bert's Baby # Polar Vortex # Lovers Clone # Twisted Twins # An Old Dominion # You've Been Thunderhawked # Calling Timbers # Go Gigazord # Hanover High Homecoming # Blue for a Day # In the Knight Garden # Nine Coaster Lives # 115 of Legacy # On Holiday Movies * Coaster Force vs Hexagon: Time Flies Notes * Despite being based off ''Turboranger, a pre-Zyuranger Sentai, it is considered an original season, just like GSA * First series to begin airing in January since Galaxy Squad * Initially, Jeffery Parrazo was contacted to voice the counterpart of Mr. Bones, Margarito "Rito" Cortez/Bone Boma, for Nitro. He would have acted at lot like Basco in Gokaiger, as well as being responsible for turning ARC's evil. ** With the name being a reference to Rito Revolto, who was based off another Skeleton creature, Gashadokuro/Young Noble Junior. Bone Boma would have been heavily based off the Gashadokuo. * First time three or more teams teams coexist (Nitro, Coaster Force, Wild West/Ally Coasters, Vengeance Rangers) * First continuation of a series based off a different sentai since Megaforce ** GSA was considered one series and the core team did not become the Sun Vulcan or Gorenger * This season aired alongside Ginga Sentai Kaizokuranger ''(''Power Rangers Descendants in South Korea), ''which followed Marvelous' son trying to find a new team of space pirates to find a crew of galactic privateers that killed the famed captain. ''Kamanger and Kaizokuranger will be combined into Power Rangers Literary Morphers. ** This was most likely done as the Kamangers (Power Rangers Story Force in South Korea) have no default form like the Gokaigers * Lemurseighteen has thought of changing all the episode names for Coaster Force and Nitro to be references to songs See Also * Kousoku Sentai Turboranger-Sentai Counterpart (suits, story, zords) See Comparison Page * Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger-Sentai Counterpart (suits, story, theme, zords) See Comparison page * The Geauga Society-''A ''Boom! Studios Companion Comic for the series * Behind the scenes of Power Rangers Coaster Force and Power Rangers Nitro Category:Series Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Seasons with College Students Category:2025